


Sunglasses at Night

by zappedbysnow



Category: Avengers Assemble (Cartoon), The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Don't copy to another site, First Dates, Fluff and Humor, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-06
Updated: 2019-09-06
Packaged: 2020-10-09 22:10:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20517224
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/zappedbysnow/pseuds/zappedbysnow
Summary: First of all, Sunglasses at Night should not be their theme song. But he should be excused for wearing it.





	Sunglasses at Night

**Author's Note:**

> I kind of mashed up the prompts, Sunglasses at Night, Summer Date and Piña Colada. :)
> 
> Also, I cannot chibi to save my life. I hope they're cute tho. :)


End file.
